


Covered in the colors pull apart at the seams

by orphan_account



Series: Red and Violets [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Lanterns (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lanterns, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't actually know that much about the Lanterns so please forgive me, If I ever write more of this I promise they'll get together, Look I don't know what I'm doing ok?, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Red Lantern Jason Todd, Space Bars, Star Sapphire Dick Grayson, There isnt any actual romance tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason Todd is a Red Lantern.Jason Todd is nothing but rage.But maybe a trip to a bar could change his mind.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Red and Violets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Covered in the colors pull apart at the seams

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm gonna be honest, I don't think this is that good. This fic is the product of wayyy too little sleep and a far too long car journey throwing random ideas at me. I really am planning on updating Creatures of Gotham, I just seem to have fallen into a creative black hole at the moment so nothing is getting written. 
> 
> I know nothing about the Lanterns beyond some googling and reading the Red Lanterns series. I also don't happen to ship JayDick that much (I'm more of a JayRoy or Joyfire girl) but this idea fitted this ship best so here we are! I might write some more, and properly develop this. I have ideas for this AU! I just need to get them out of my stupid brain.
> 
> Title is from Colors by Halsey because that's the song that threw this idea at me in the first place.

_Formgalt Trading Outpost, Sector 1818_

Jason didn't frequently visit bars. Well, let's face it, he didn't frequent anywhere these days. He was usually pretty busy screwing around on Ysmault or flying through space punching assholes until they turned to little stains on the ground. Neither of these activities left much time for causal drinking. But somehow he had managed to find a little spare time. And a slightly run down alien bar in a nearby system. One thing led to another, the another being him sitting alone drinking something neon blue in colour and pretending not to notice the other patrons staring at him.

Honestly, he didn't understand why people were scared of him. Sure, he was a Red Lantern. Sure, unlike the Green variety of space lycra wearers, he couldn't change back into looking ‘normal’. But he was still just a dude in a stupid red costume with an even stupider space leather jacket. Was it even leather? Fuck if he knew. The Red Lanterns were hardly a force to fear in Jason’s opinion. There weren't really that many of them, they hung around on a dead planet and falling to bits spaceship and he was pretty sure that over half the people they fought were other Red Lanterns. It was more of an ineffectual anger management club rather than a corps. No wonder he liked to get away every now and then.

Taking a gulp of his drink, he suppressed a wince as the overly sharp taste of alien alcohol assaulted his tongue, and added that drink to his list of things to never approach again in his entire life. That list had become alarmingly longer ever since he had left Gotham. Of course the main problem with space in general was that there weren't that many other humans. And the ring was able to translate, but references would be lost in translation. This led Jason to spending far too much time lost in his own head rather than paying attention to his surroundings. And that is how he completely failed to notice the incredibly attractive man moving to sit beside him until he elbowed the stranger in the ribs whilst putting his glass down on the bar.

His first thought was ‘he’s hot’, but quickly switched to ‘I recognise him’. And how could he fail to? For beside him was the famous Dick Grayson, the first and only male Star Sapphire. They had never met in person, but the man's stunningly good looks and shimmering blue eyes were the talk of all the various lantern corps.

And Jason was staring like an idiot. As usual.

Quickly, he began to go down the rest of his drink. He wasn't exactly in the mood for a fight, a feeling which his fellow Red Lanterns rarely felt, but it was rare that meetings didn't end in brawls or battles.

“Easy, I'm not here for a fight.” Dick chuckled, his voice as soft and melodious as others had said. Perhaps even more so. And Jason was staring again.

“What you ‘ere for then?” Jason replied, inwardly cringing at the thick lower Gotham accent that he had never quite been able to drop. Dick either didn't notice or didn't care as he tugged at his pink fingerless gloves.

“A drink, maybe two, and some pleasant company.” He shrugged, tapping the bar and ordering himself some kind of alien cocktail. After a brief pause, he ordered a second one.

“I wouldn' call myself pleasant.” Jason chuckled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as a bright neon pink cocktail of somekind appeared in front of him. “Thanks for the drink.”

“No problem.” Dick beamed, and Jason could swear the guy's face actually lit up in that moment.

They sat in silence for a minute or so, tensely sipping the obnoxiously sweet cocktails. The taste reminded Jason somewhat of that one time he had managed to steal a bag of candyfloss from a travelling fair when he was ten. The clarity of this memory was slightly frightening, he'd never been able to remember much from his life before space, apart from the death of his mother and the sensation of strangling her dealer with his bare hands. He almost began to cry, but quickly composed himself, focusing on the rage flowing through his veins.

“Soooo, what's it like?” Dick asked, breaking the silence. Jason shot him a confused glance.

“You know, being a Red Lantern?”

“It sucks.” Came a shrugged reply, followed by a sip of his drink. The pink clad man beside him chuckled, before hurriedly covering his mouth.

“Sorry.” He quickly mumbled “I just wasn’t expecting that reply.”

“Yeah, well being a permanent pile of rage and angst isn’t exactly the most joyous career in the world.” Jason smirked, before letting his smile drop.

Dick carefully analysed the situation, and then placed his hand on that of his drinking companion.

“Tell me about it.”

* * *

Three hours passed, well three Earth hours anyway, before the two had to part. Jason has duties he had to attend, he was lucky to have had that long to himself to begin with.

They had chatted, not as lanterns but as humans, a species not usually found in the far flung reaches of space. It was nice, talking to someone who was familiar with references and jokes from Earth. Very little personal information was traded, but there hadn’t been a need to, they just seemed to get along. Which was unusual for anyone interacting with a Red lantern.

As he wrapped himself in an overly familiar red aura, ready to take to the skies and return to Ysmault, he turned and smiled at Dick. The Star Sapphire shot him a cheeky wave in return, before blowing him a kiss and taking to the stars above.

Jason paused, feeling red tint his cheeks, and not the red he was used to.

No. There was no way in hell he had a crush on Dick Grayson.

Red Lanterns couldn’t feel love, _could they?_


End file.
